


Reunion

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Prompt Fill, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Andrea and Gigi have been seeing each other for several years now, but when Andrea completed the transfer to NYC FC, they have some trouble without each other. When they finally reunite, it's like nothing changed.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the typos and shit in advance, I wrote this at like 4AM, and, honestly... Why am I like this? I'm sorry. Kind of.

Gigi was the kind of man who was always happy, and constantly laughing and smiling. It was contagious, too. The locker room atmosphere with their beloved captain was truly something else. He was the eldest man on the team, and although sometimes he was the embarrassing dad of the group, he could also crack jokes — even dirty ones — like a teenager. On more than one occasion, he had made everyone erupt into laughter so hard that it nearly had them in tears by the end of the fit. That was just the kind of person he was; he knew when to behave and act like a responsible adult, and when to goof off. He was good at switching between the two. And everyone loved him for it. He was truly the best captain the bianconeri could ever ask for. 

Only things were different since Andrea Pirlo made the move to New York. 

He and Gigi had been friends since they were fifteen or so, and although they played for rival teams for the majority of their careers, they had always been extremely close, and they had a relationship like none other, due to playing for the National Team together. Their friendship had evolved to the occasional sex every time they played each other, but the few years Andrea was at Juve were completely different. They hooked up a lot more often after the transfer, and they'd even gotten away with a quick fuck in the showers once or twice, too. Things were always happy and exciting, and they often experimented with new things, truly enjoying their adventurous relationship. What went on between them was no secret to the other boys, and sometimes they would voice their suspicions and tease the elder men for it, but it was practically impossible to get THE Andrea Pirlo flustered, and he could brush it off without blinking an eye. Gigi was a little bit easier to ruffle, though — he'd try his best to compose himself and scold whoever was questioning him like the 'dad' he was, but sometimes he did panic, and one of the other older boys — usually Chiellini or Barzagli, who were well aware of their relationship in its entirety — would step in and scold the curious youngsters themselves. 

Throughout those few years, Gigi was happy. Really, truly happier than he'd ever been, likely because he had Andrea with him. Their relationship had grown and blossomed into something beautiful — something more than the quick hook up whenever they could get it in. He had real, genuine feelings for Andrea, and he assumed Andrea felt the same way, but sometimes he was hard to read. Andrea, luckily, did feel the same way. However, while Gigi was stuck assuming things would never end, — that was a problem of his; he had virtually no grasp of the concept of time; sometimes he forgot he would have to retire soon, sometimes he felt like he could play football forever, sometimes he felt like he was twenty years old again, and he could go on for a lifetime — Andrea was making plans for a move away from Turin. He wanted this. He wanted to further his career, and slowly begin to take his leave. He couldn't do that here. He loved Juventus, and he loved the hunger and desire in the eyes of the bianconeri, season after season, but his time was up. He kept his move a secret, at first. But secrets were hard to keep in the world of football. As soon as the media had caught wind of his transfer negotiations, it was being published everywhere, and Gigi had come across it one day. It was bound to happen, but just a bit sooner than Andrea had hoped for. Gigi confronted him, and they talked about it in the locker room after everyone had left. Andrea knew he had seen the headline in the paper that morning, — they had spent the night together again, which was happening more and more often lately — but not a word had been mentioned until after training. 

"Were you ever going to tell me you're leaving, or were you going to leave that to the press?" The elder Italian asked while he fixed his shirt, his back to the other man. 

Andrea could hear the pain in Gigi's voice, and he was almost fearful of seeing what those gentle blue eyes of Gigi's would hold. "I was... Just not yet."

Gigi just nodded his head, smoothing down his shirt now — another action just to keep himself occupied, to give himself a reason not to look at Andrea. He had audibly swallowed, before casting a brief glance toward him. "Right..." He muttered, turning back to his locker and shoving some things in his bag. "... I think I may be home late tonight. Don't wait up." 

And that was the end of the conversation. It was as simple as that. 

In reality, although he was hurt, it wasn't the most important part of this situation. He wasn't just Andrea's lover, but also his teammate and captain, and, as a footballer in general, he knew this was best for him. So when he came home that night and had managed to figure out what he was going to say without breaking down into tears, he told him he was proud of him, and he wished him the best of luck in New York. He told him he'd shock the Americans with his superior footballing skills and they laughed it off. Not once did he cry, nor did he show any anger or hurt toward the man he loved. Just pride, and encouragement. It was exhausting. And Andrea knew he was in pain, but the best thing to do was to leave it be. 

Before he knew it, his things were packed, and he and he was headed for New York, leaving the only country he'd ever truly known, the only man he loved — though those words were left unspoken. Gigi hadn't even come to the airport to say goodbye, as that would make things harder for both of them. Andrea was thankful for that. Instead, he received a text from him that morning: 

"Best of luck with this move to New York, Andrea. Not that you'll need it. I hope you enjoy your time over in the States and you don't become too American. That would be a shame. Have a safe flight. Let me know when you land, and keep in touch. We'll have to meet up for drinks soon; let me know when you're back home for awhile. Gigi." 

And just like that, things had changed. While Andrea was getting settled in New York and training with his new team, Gigi continued to play for Juventus. He was still his typical self; always happy and always smiling... More or less. To most, things seemed to be the same, but with one less person, whom they all missed, but didn't dare discuss. Losing teammates to other teams was normal, just as missing them was, but talking about them as if they were dead didn't help anybody. However, the veterans weren't so blind to what was going on. Those who knew Gigi better knew he was having trouble. He was sad, to say the least. He missed Andrea. That familiar light in his eyes was gone — the light and childlike excitement that showed how truly happy and in love he was, and made him seem twenty years younger. He was still himself, but missing that important piece of him that would forever remain with Andrea Pirlo. Regardless, he fought on like the warrior he was, so as not to worry his teammates — after all they worried about him enough after big losses, due to his battle with depression over a decade ago. So the facade stayed up. He played his heart out, and fought until the end with this team. That was their motto, after all — fino alla fine. There were tears on some occasions, but they were short lived. The Bianconeri had won titles, broken records, and drank until they passed out to celebrate, in the absence of Pirlo. They welcomed new players, and said goodbye to old ones. They travelled around the world for matches, and almost always came out on top. Things seemed perfect to any outsider. But those few boys who saw through Gigi's facade knew he wasn't truly as happy as can be, and probably wouldn't ever be without Andrea. 

Andrea, on the other hand, wasn't necessarily doing the best either. He was in the same boat as Gigi; upset, but not wanting to make a big deal about it. It was easier for him to get away with it, however, because his teammates were all still strangers to him, and they spoke different languages. Not to mention Andrea's expression was almost always stoic and emotionless as it was. It was truly impossible to tell what he was feeling or thinking, so he was left alone, as everyone assumed he was perfectly fine. That was what he had told them, anyways, and how could they have known otherwise?

It wasn't until the club announced that they were touring the States and playing three different matches — one being in New York — this summer that things started to brighten up again — at least for Gigi. That excitement had returned to the captain's eyes, considering he was going to be able to see Andrea. Had it not been for the EURO and other tournaments, maybe he'd have already flown out to visit Andrea over his break, but his schedule was far too busy to try. So this would have to do. And he certainly wasn't complaining. 

Time leading up to their departure flew by. There were some wins and some losses, but it was nothing short of a fantastic journey in the end. Truthfully, Gigi had enjoyed his the past couple months, and things had gotten better, but he still missed Andrea deeply, and kept in contact with him as often as possible. The other Italian had heard about the tour, which was inevitable, and he and Gigi immediately made dinner plans and such, just wanting some time to catch up. Catch up being the key term there, as both of them new they'd be catching up in more ways than one. Andrea had had a decent season as well. Of course, in MLS they played through the summer, but he had enough free time to hang around with Gigi regardless of the training and matches. It wasn't as if he couldn't get a few days off as it was if he asked nicely, considering his legendary status, but it hadn't come to that yet. 

Although both Italians missed each other, neither truly would've guessed what reuniting would be like. 

Andrea had to go to the hotel the bianconeri were staying at the night they arrived, considering Gigi didn't know his way around this crazy city, nor did he have any idea how to speak English. It was casual, really. He entered the lobby, and waited patiently for Gigi to come down. He wasn't recognized nearly as often as one would think, seeing as Americans didn't usually care for football, and he was thankful for that right now. When Gigi came down, he tried his best to walk over to Andrea calmly so as not to draw attention to himself, but his pace quickened despite his best efforts and he practically knocked Andrea off of his feet when their bodies collided in a hug. Gigi was so much larger that had he not been expecting Andrea to stumble and was therefore prepared to catch him, they probably both would've fallen flat on the ground, with the elder Italian crushing the other, undoubtedly. That would've been a sight to see. And it would be difficult to explain those injuries to their coaches. 

"It's good to see you again, Andre." Gigi spoke first, giving the other man a gentle squeeze before he tried to pull back from the hug, but he was tugged back in quickly, which made him grin. His lips found the side of Andrea's head in a gentle, but almost casual kiss. "I missed you, too." He teased. 

Andrea rolled his eyes, as he held onto Gigi for a moment longer. "It's good to see you, too, Gigi." And it really was good to see him again; he really had missed him, but he was trying to play it cool for now, so long as they were in public. That was just how he was. Although he had to admit he didn't care if anyone caught them. He wasn't ashamed. This kind of thing just wasn't necessarily taken well in Italy; it'd cause quite the controversy and neither of them needed that. "How are you dealing with with the jet lag so far?" 

Gigi shook his head, finally drawing back from the other Italian and letting out another laugh. "Not very well. At this point, I've been up for about twenty-four hours. You think you get used to the jet lag but you never do. I'll probably sleep all day tomorrow." He joked once more, but it wasn't really only a joke. That was probably exactly what would happen. He could sleep the day away, even when he wasn't jet lagged, it was just a matter of whether he was left to do so or not. And Andrea knew that. 

"Should we reschedule our dinner plans, then? We can always try again after you've gotten some rest. You're here for awhile, anyways." Andrea suggested, dark eyes focused intently on Gigi's features. It was as if he was trying to memorize him all over again. He hadn't changed much as all — still as handsome as ever — and when he really looked, he could see how exhausted the elder Italian was. "You look like hell."

"Thank you." Gigi remarked dryly at Andrea's latter comment, shaking his head. But, he was only messing around, and soon a grin was upon his features as he too focused his gaze on Andrea's features, taking everything in again. He hated that stoic expression, sometimes. He wished he could read him easier, but that wasn't the case. "We can reschedule, of course... You can come up to my room and we can get room service tonight, if you'd prefer that." He suggested, bringing a hand up to absentmindedly stroke the stubble on the underside of his chin, thoughtfully. Of course, he had something in mind as well, aside from room service, but he needed to gauge how Andrea was feeling now, first. 

Andrea knew exactly what Gigi was thinking, though. And he has the same idea to gauge Gigi. Neither man was really all too sure if their feelings for each other were still as strong as they once were. He nodded his head, and offered Gigi a smile as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "That's fine. Whatever you'd like, Gigi." He reassured him. 

The elder Italian nodded his head, and gestured for Andrea to follow him. Without checking to see if Andrea was following, Gigi turned on his heel and began on his way back across the lobby and down the hall to the multiple elevators. He noticed some teammates coming and going, but didn't comment. They, however, noticed and grinned, like a bunch of immature teenagers. Not much conversation was exchanged on the way up to the room, nor down the hall to the actual room. Thankfully, upon arrival, Gigi found that his roommate, Chiellini, had been one of the guys to take off for the night, likely with Marchisio, Bonucci and Barzagli. And that was perfectly fine with him. He entered and allowed Andrea in as well, before shutting the door, and following him inside. 

"You can take a look at the room service menu... I'll just get whatever you get. Honestly, I'm not very hungry at the moment." Gigi explained as he headed over to sit on the edge of his bed. He was still dressed in his suit and tie from earlier as he had anticipated going out to dinner, so now that they were settling in here, he was going to relax. As he sat, he loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Andrea was sitting at the little desk that all hotel rooms seemed to have, looking through the menu, but he glanced up to see what Gigi was doing and it brought a sly grin to his features. "Stripping for me already, I see." He remarked, never being one to beat around the bush too much. It was easier to just out that out there, and Gigi's response would tell him whether he was still interested in him or not. 

Hearing that made Gigi grin, but he still hesitated for a moment. Obviously Andrea was still interested. And obviously he himself was still interested. But, was it really that easy to just fall back into their rather odd relationship, where Andrea was the dominant man, and Gigi was the submissive, who would do absolutely everything he was told? "... Is that what you want?" He asked, his hand still on his tie lightly. He, like andrea, was picking his questions carefully, so that whatever the answer was would answer another question as well — in this case, the aforementioned thought of his. 

Andrea looked to him for a moment, as if he had to consider it. He didn't, really. He easily could've jumped and said yes, but what kind of dom would he be if he was so eager like that? No, this was all about mind games. He needed to be casual. He needed to make Gigi want /him/. "Yes... I'd like you to strip for me, Gigi. Just like old times, yeah? And give me the tie, too."

Gigi couldn't help but grin at that, either. Apparently the answer was a yes. Things were going to go right back to normal, and that, he was thankful for. He took the tie off first, tossing it to Andrea before he got to his feet and stripped nice and slowly for him. He let the clothing fall to the floor, until he was left completely nude, then waited, his hands clasped over his crotch, while he hit on his lower lip for a moment. "Just like old times, right? Picking up right where we left off?"

Andrea nodded, and got to his feet. He was underdressed, compared to Gigi. Dark was jeans and a plain tee shirt. But, he too undressed, kicking the heap of clothing aside, before taking the tie in his hands for a moment. He felt over the fabric slowly, and hummed to himself as he thought, his observant gaze still remaining on Gigi, who was already aroused, frankly. "Alright... On your stomach. Hands behind your back."

Gigi was happy to oblige. He peeled back the sheets, before moving onto the bed, on his stomach, his pillow beneath his chest, propping himself up a bit, before moving both arms behind his back. Before he knew it, Andrea was using the tie to bind his wrists together nice and tightly, which caused a little gasp from him at first, but absolutely nothing more. It'd been so long, truthfully he just wanted Andrea in him as soon as possible, and Andrea just wanted to fuck Gigi as soon as possible. But in these relationships, nothing was that simple. Ever. No, they needed to play first. Andrea moved to sit on the edge of the bed, fingertips lightly feeling over Gigi's shoulders and back, before down along his ass and hamstrings, admiring his little pet. He didn't know what he wanted to do yet but this alone was pleasing. And, he knew he was driving Gigi nuts as he felt him shudder beneath his touch as ha rested on the pillow. He didn't say anything, though. He knew better than to speak out when they played around like this. 

"What should I do to you? Hm?" Andrea thought aloud, but was met with no response from Gigi, which made him grin. He liked that. It's taken awhile to teach the elder Italian his place since they'd begun this sort of thing with the relationship, but thankfully they both loved it and this worked very well for them. Without much more thought, Andrea hauled Gigi up onto his knees, and a bit further back so he was leaning back on him. It made Gigi grunt, but he was otherwise quiet, which was all the more pleasing to Andrea.

Andrea snaked one arm around Gigi's upper body and found his throat, gripping it to hold him in place, but not tight enough to cut off his oxygen. While holding him firm, he lowered his head, and pressed gentle, teasing kisses to his jawline, neck, shoulders, and back, repeatedly stopping to leave his mark on the elder Italian, who let out pleasured little moans every so often, his head resting back on Andrea's shoulder. He didn't speak a word of protest, relishing in the affection, even if Andrea was actually trying to tease him. The fact that he wasn't whining and squirming meant that this wasn't enough, though, in Andrea's mind. So, he pushed him back down on the bed, roughly, and spread his his legs apart so that he could lay down between them, on his stomach. Gigi was watching over his shoulder, now, as Andrea moved both of his hands to grope Gigi's ass cheeks, pulling them apart with a smirk. "Let's get you nice and wet first." He mumbled, before leaning his head in. At first, he was entirely teasing, his tongue very gently flicking grazing along Gigi's entrance, thoroughly frustrating him. It had him whimpering and squirming within seconds, and Andrea simply fed off of that helplessness. 

"Andrea..." Gigi groaned quietly after a solid few moments of nothing but teasing, begging for more without so many words. 

And Andrea was happy to oblige. He pushed his face in deeper, hands gripping at Gigi's ass and spreading him further as he did so. He pushed his tongue in slowly, almost trying to aunt him. But that didn't last long. Soon, he was pulling himself closer, his fingernails digging into Gigi's ass cheeks and squeezing them every so often as he thrust his tongue into Gigi's entrance repeatedly, lapping as if he were starving for it. He had Gigi a mewling mess within seconds. Andrea was holding his legs down, but he was repeatedly squirming and rocking his hips a little bit, aching for that extra bit of contact as his tongue pulled into him. 

But, soon enough, Andrea was pulling away. That had Gigi pleading almost immediately as he writhed and tied to look back at the other man. But, it was only temporary. Andrea had no intent on stopping. Instead, he spit in Gigi's hole again, making sure it was thoroughly wet, before inserting his index finger, entirely without warning. It made Gigi arch his back and Yelp a little bit, but, God did it feel good. After fingering him for a little bit with that single finger and making sure Gigi could handle it, he inserted a second... And then a third... He hadn't intended on going further, but rather pulling back and inserting his own cock instead, but Gigi was begging for more of this, and so he continued, only after pausing to fumble with a bottle of lube to make his job easier — Gigi had come prepared, of course. He pushed the three fingers in, before rotating and withdrawing them again in a slow, fluid motion. And then he added the fourth, and continued with that same motion, stretching him out. With a little work and some more time, Andrea had his whole hand, just past the wrist up his lover's ass, thrusting in, twisting, then withdrawing, before repeating it all over again. He'd never heard Gigi beg the way he was right now as he fisted him. He was begging him as if he was literally starving for more, morning and muttering "Oh, God." against his pillow repeatedly. It really was amusing to see Gigi — who was so much larger than him, and not to mention the man who had always held a certain authority over him, being captain — beneath him, begging to be fucked like some cheap slut. It was arousing, too. And, frankly, he could've kept going. He could've probably gotten his whole arm up his ass if he wanted to, but that wasn't for today. He had other plans.

Instead, he withdrew his hand, and leaned over Gigi, so that he was whispering in his ear. "You've been a good boy... /Now/ I'm going to fuck you, my little slut. Ass up." He growled, before pulling back, and watching Gigi, who did as he was told. He tucked his knees underneath him and raised his ass, obediently. There was a brief moment of fumbling with plastic as Andrea ripped open a condom — again, Gigi was prepared — and pulled it on himself, having Gigi sit up straight so that he could get one on him, too. Andrea knelt behind him as soon as he had gotten set up, positioning the head of his cock against Gigi's entrance. He didn't give much warning before pushing right into Gigi with one swift movement, making the elder Italian yelp a little bit, before just moaning in utter pleasure. There was no time to waste, now. Andrea began thrusting into Gigi at a decent pace, skipping the slow, teasing ones altogether. He had his hands against Gigi's hips, pulling him back with each thrust as well, thoroughly enjoying every second of this, especially the pleasured sounds Gigi was making constantly. The elder man was in a state of utter bliss at this point. The fisting was a bit painful, he had to admit, but this? This was what he had been waiting months for. He didn't have a single complaint. Andrea's hand found Gigi's head, pushing it down against the pillow he was resting on as he thrusted into him, getting tougher with each one. His hand eventually came around to grasp Gigi's cock to jerk him off, too, wanting to really, thoroughly fuck him, nice and good. 

"Don't come until I do. Got it?" Andrea growled at him, to which Gigi nodded his head, almost frantically, and so he continued.

If wasn't long before Andrea was releasing his load inside of Gigi, though it was all contained inside the condom, and practically a split second later, Gigi was spilling over as well with a cry, before collapsing against the bed in a heap. He was sweating, and panting loudly, and truly exhausted, as if the jet lag wasn't enough. He didn't even have the energy to try to rid himself of his restraints. That was even more amusing to Andrea, but he was going to let his little pet rest for now. After disposing of his condom, as well as Gigi's he untied him, and moved to lay next to him, wrapping his arms around him, with a soft hum to show that he was pleased. Gigi immediately wrapped his arms around him as well, pulling him nice and snuggly against him. 

"So much for dinner." The elder man muttered, breathlessly, as he rested on Andrea. 

"I don't know about you but I rather enjoyed that dinner." Andrea responded, cheekily, having seen the opportunity and taken it in a heartbeat. "You said you weren't hungry anyway... Get some rest, amore."

Gigi hummed softly, as off, thinking about that, but he really wasn't. Sleep was his only viable choice right now, and he was welcoming it with open arms. "Va bene, amore mio. Buona notte." He muttered, before allowing himself to drift off. 

Once Gigi was asleep, Andrea leaned over to the nightstand to grab his phone, knowing Gigi never had a password on it — not smart, considering he was the captain of a team with many pranksters around. He sent one simple text, to one person. 

"Don't come back to the room tonight. Grazie, Chiello. —Andrea."


End file.
